Morgana
Morgana is Ursula's equally ambitious sister who plans to take control of Atlantica and be better known than her sister. To make her plight, she hired the Grand Duke of Owls to be her Dragon for the episode. Although she was frozen in a block of ice in the end, Bowser will end up defreezing her to make her one of his loyal villain mooks. She is set to be part of Team Nefarious because of Ursula being a grand council member of the villain league, which had made Morgana to sworn horrid vengeance on the league and believes that Team Nefarious will promise justice. Trivia * Morgana was voiced by Pat Carrol who also voices Ursula. *Morgana became Pooh and SpongeBob's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become the enemy of Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Morgana will get her revenge on Pooh and Ash in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7 ''and will try again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Morgana will get her revenge on Thomas in Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy ''saga, and ''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Morgana along with Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Ruber, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will join forces with Caractacus P. Doom to get rid of Pooh, Ash, Simba, Sora, Bloom, Tino, Otis, Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins. *Morgana and her sister used to bully Barney when they were young. *Morgana will face Ryan and his friends in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Gallery Thelittlemermaid2 696.jpg|Morgana' defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Team Nefarious Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Sea creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Half Humans Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Barney's enemies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitors Category:Foiled characters Category:Females Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sisters Category:Witches Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Slavedrivers Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Aunts Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains